primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Coelurosauravus
'Coelurosauravus '''are lizard- like diapsid reptiles native to the Permian Period. They resemble mordern day lizards. One that is is the present day is called Rex In Primeval Episodes 6.1 - 6.9 Rex was seen in the Menagerie with his two Diictodon friends Sid and Nancy they were watched by various A.R.C starff playfighting and eating. Episode 6.10 After a pack of Camoflarge beats attacked the A.R.C's Menagerie Rex {Along with Sid and Nancy} tried to escape but a Camo beat stoped them trying to kill them but Jenny Miller arrived and killed the Camo beast by shoorting it in the back. Abby Maitland and Connor Temple then collected the three and Abby checked them for injuries and then put them in a cage until the Camo beasts were dealt with. Episode 7.1/7.2 Rex is watched along with Sid and Nancy in the Menagerie by various A.R.C Staff. And Elizabeth Carter took photos of them. Episode 7.7 After the death of Anna Legg Rex along with Sid and Nancy played around her lifeless body as the A.R.C team cried and mourned over her death. Episode 8.1 Along with Sid and Nancy Rex's food was mixed up with another Menagerie creature and was food poisoned but Elizabeth Carter noticed it and and quickly managed to save the three and they were put back into their enclosure. Episode 8.2 Rex was seen in the Menagerie and was startled by the detector alarm. Episode 8.3 When Caroline Steel was cleaning up the Menagerie she stepped in some of Rex's poo making her annoyed. Episode 8.9 Along with all the other Menagerie creatures Rex was taken by The Firm as part of their plan to get revenge on the A.R.C. Episode 8.10 After being taken Professor Windsor injected something into Rex with a needle knocking him out. Episode 8.11 The following day The Firm launched a trap to lure in the A.R.C so they could get Claudia Brown and Evan Cross,Dylan Weir and Claudia went to investigate Claudia wandered off when she heard Rex and was taken hostage. Later on Dylan Weir discovered that Professor Windsor has injected Rex with a poison and was successful in curing him and Rex was later on taken back to the A.R.C along with all the other Menagerie creatures. Episode 8.12 (Part 1) Rex was taken out of the Menagerie by Abby and she found a microchip in Rex and it had the address of the Firm's base on it. Episode 8.13 (Part 2) Rex was greeted by Abby (To show that the A.R.C had defeated the The Firm) along with all the other Menagerie creatures. Trivia *Along with Sid and Nacy they are the only creatures to appear in all the series 6 episodes Errors *As with Sereis 4 and 5 Rex wings chage from a more lizard like appearnce to a bat like appearnce. Appearnces *Episode 6.1-6.9 {Cameo} *Episode 6.10 *Episode 7.1/7.2 {Cameo} *Episode 7.7 {Cameo} *Episode 8.1 *Episode 8.2 {Cameo} *Episode 8.3 {Cameo} *Episode 8.10 {Cameo} *Episode 8.11 {Cameo} *Episode 8.12 (Part 1) {Cameo} *Episode 8.13 (Part 2) {Cameo} (Last ''Primeval appearance) Category:Primeval Creatures Category:Recruiting creatures Category:Series 6 creatures Category:Menagerie creatures Category:Series 7 Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Series 8 Creatures Category:Primeval